


There's Only One Coffin

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Communication, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vampire Eddie Kaspbrak, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie wasn't a fan of eau de werewolf. More importantly, while human Richie may have fit in the coffin, he doubted wolf Richie could.As fun as cuddling a wolf could be for Eddie.Yes, thatwas what this was about. Richie wanted to fall asleep while cuddling his boyfriend. Was there a problem with that? He thought it was romantic.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	There's Only One Coffin

Going into their relationship, Richie knew that there was going to be some bumps in the road. Sure, supernatural romance novels hyped up the star crossed lovers type appeal of vampires and werewolves coupling, but they still really glossed over what a vampire and werewolf dating would entail.

The one thing that truly got to Richie was that he was never able to sleep with Eddie.

No, not that kind of sleeping. Get your mind out of the gutter. 

Besides, they did plenty of that. Fucking all over Richie's house and most of Eddie's. He didn't have a bed for them to fuck in, though, so they really only had sex at his place when he was in a really good mood and would let Richie take him over the kitchen counter for example. Because, despite not sleeping in a bed, Eddie preferred to get it on in one. Richie suspected that he would have had one in his bedroom due to this if the coffin didn't take up so much damn space.

Because, yeah, talk about stereotypes. He slept in a coffin in order to avoid the sunlight. He could have been smart and rented a garden unit, but Richie's boyfriend was nothing if not stubborn.

Anyway, the coffin wasn't the problem. Since the damn thing _was_ so large, Richie would have had no trouble squeezing in there with Eddie. It was the fact that Eddie was a nocturnal creature, obviously, and Richie normally operated on a day time schedule. Yeah, on the full moon, he was usually up the whole night, but he would be out running through the woods with his pack, and didn't have time to spend with Eddie. Which that was probably for the best, because vampires also had a heightened sense of smell, and Eddie wasn't a fan of eau de werewolf. More importantly, while human Richie may have fit in the coffin, he doubted wolf Richie could.

As fun as cuddling a wolf could be for Eddie.

Yes, _that_ was what this was about. Richie wanted to fall asleep while cuddling his boyfriend. Was there a problem with that? He thought it was romantic. His pack told him it was instinct telling him to get his scent on what was his as much as possible, which sounded kind of gross, but romantic intent and instinct couldn't be wrong, could they?

It was just something Richie really wanted, and they had been together long enough now that he wasn't scared to ask, so a couple days before the full moon when it wouldn't mess up his sleep schedule too much, he suggested it to Eddie.

"I don't have time to argue with you," Eddie said sharply, already closing the door in Richie's face. "I only have a few minutes until the sun is up, and I have to be settled down. We'll discuss this later."

Richie stuck his foot out, effectively stopping the door from slamming, and crossed his arms.

"First off, there's still an hour until the sun comes up. I wouldn't wait until the last possible minute to come over, no matter my intention. And secondly, I respect your 'no' but would like a bit of an explanation, if you don't mind."

"Rich, the last time I _actually_ slept with someone was in the 1880's, and he was killed when the vampire who turned me attacked us."

"Oh, uh, wow. I wasn't expecting an honest answer off the bat, and certainly not something that intense. I'm so sorry."

Eddie sighed, but he finally stepped to the side so that Richie could come into the apartment. He surprised Richie once more when he leaned into his side after he had sat down on the couch.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I will always miss Theodore, obviously, but it _was_ a century ago. I have moved on. I love you, now." Oh, Richie didn't think that his heart could take it. "I just think I'm still a little traumatized about sleeping with someone. I never really had to worry about it being a vampire, so I haven't had to face that fear for over 100 years."

"Hey, that's totally fair," Richie said, putting his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "If you're interested in trying with me, it's something we can work up to, then."

"No, that won't be necessary. You're here now, aren't you?"

Richie smiled, standing up and leading Eddie to the bathroom where they got ready for bed side by side. Richie didn't have a toothbrush at Eddie's place for the obvious reasons, using his finger to brush his teeth, which made Eddie wrinkle up his nose, but they both knew he'd be even more grossed out if Richie had skipped it. Eddie tossed some pajamas at Richie's face, and even though they were definitely a size too small, he felt very comfortable as he climbed into the coffin after Eddie. He molded himself against Eddie's back immediately, draping his arm around Eddie's middle, and nuzzling into his neck.

"You're not claustrophobic now, are you?" Eddie asked as he reached up to grab the coffin's lid.

"Nope," Richie said, voice muffled against Eddie's skin. "And no, I'm not afraid of the dark either."

"Very funny. Now, you sure you don't have to pee? Because once I close this, that's it until sunset."

Richie chuckled.

"Nah, we're good, Eds. Good night. Well, good morning. I love you."

Eddie sniffled slightly as he said, "I love you, too, Rich."


End file.
